New Life
by dtngfanfic
Summary: A new kid from Florida starts Degrassi. He comes with a horrible past,and is about to get horrible present. Story is about an original character,but goes a little in to the life of other characters
1. Chapter 1

I felt nervous as I walked out of my house. It was my first day at a new school. Two months into the second semester of the year at a new school! I haven't had a lot of experience with moving. I lived in Florida all my life,and only moved about three times there. I felt like I was at a different planet in Toronto. I just turned 16,and got my license. My new car was getting repairs done on it though. The school wasn't that far anyways. It was a pretty stormy day,and it was freezing for me! In Florida we only had a week like this during the winter. I was wearing a black hoodie,regular grey jeans,and black and white Nike's. After ten minutes of walking I saw my new school. I literaly prayed to god I wouldn't stick out. I did hope to make a few friends,but as long as I don't make a fool of myself I'd be okay. I was at the doors of Degrassi ready to embrace the new school. I walked through the halls feeling more scared than I ever had in my life. I looked at my schedule which had my locker number on it. I was had locker 31. I kept my pace through the halls. It felt as if everyone was staring at me. I finally noticed my locker. There was a medium sized brunet boy standing there with a very beautiful ginger looking girl. I didn't really have a type,but this girl was almost making my eyes pop out of their socket. I approached him. He was only a couple inches taller than me. "Hi. I'm new here,and I think I'm sharing a locker with you." "Yeah,I guess so."The boy said as he glanced at my schedule. "I'm Declan and this is Holly J." "Hi. Nice to meet you." We shook hands,and I almost melted at her touch. Then I realized Declan said she was his girlfriend. That was disappointing,and she was probably out of my league anyways. "I don't mind showing you around,if you want me to. Declan has only been here two month,and kinda sucks with directions." Holly J giggled at Declan,and they kissed. I felt a little embarrassed. "Sure,but are you in grade 10?" She looked like a Junior,or a senior to me. I was regular sized,but looked pretty mature. I could probably pass for a Junior. "Oh sorry. I'm in grade 11,and so is Declan,but I still remember some of the classes from last year." "Well if I need any help,I'll be sure to contact you." I said with a small grin. I was trying to play it cool. Declan let me by so I could put my things in my locker. The bell rang,and I took another look at my schedule. I had first period with Mr. Simpson. I had no problem finding that class. I took a deep breath,and fixed my clothes. Degrassi get ready for Drew Jackson.

* * *

The first thing I noticed when I walked into the class was a pretty Blond girl. I looked over to the teacher who was already on his way over to me.

"Mr. Jackson. Welcome to my teachdom. Mr. Simpson said obviously trying to hard to be cool."

"Hi. I'm glad to be in your class." I said with a smile. I messed around in a lot at my old school. I kept up with my grades in most of my class,but being funny was how I made friends. My humor helped me become semi-popular. Though I new I would have to wait a while before I could be more out going at this school.

"if you don't mind I'm gonna sit you next to Jenna over there." He pointed to the pretty Blond I spotted earlier.

"Thad be great."I said as I made my way over to my seat.

"Hello." The girl said as I took my seat. She had a perky tone in her voice.

"Hi." I replied. I was trying to get rid of the nervous shake in my voice.

"I'm Jenna." She stuck out her hand.

"I'm Drew. Nice to meet you." I shook her hand.

"Oh, and this is my boyfriend,KC." She taped on a tall boy siting on the other side of her. I guess all the pretty girls here were taken.

"KC this is a new kid. His name is Drew."

"Hey." He shook my hand.

"So are all the kids in this class grade 10?"

"No. Me and Jenna are niners. So is half this Class."

"Oh okay." I wanted class to start. I was usually friendly,but not lately. Since I left my parents to live on my own here,I became sorda a loner. I didn't hate talking to people,I just regularly protested it now. Mr. Simpson finally started the class. He showed me through the lessons they were doing on media editing. I pretty much new all about this stuff. I made fandom music videos since I was 13. They are pretty much music videos of TV show characters. First period was over,and it went by as fast as possible. My second period was gym. I was okay with gym exercises,but changing in the locker rooms made me feel uncomfortable. I wasn't fat,or anything like that. I just didn't feel comfortable in my skin. I arrived at my locker,and took out my gym clothes. I didn't see Declan there. I went to the locker room,which was pretty big for the small amount of kids in my gym class. I talked to the couch,and he told me to pick any of the lockers. I chose one in the front,but it was in a corner. Not many people around. I changed into my gym clothes. I didn't really rush,because I didn't want people to draw their attention to me. I read the board which said my class was in the gym. Once in the gym,I saw Declan again. I didn't walk to him though. I just sat at the bleachers. Declan finished talking to his friend,and sat next to me.

"Hey friend." He said.

I looked up from my feet. "Hi. Are all classes here mixed in grades?"

"Mainly electives. I noticed that too when I got here."

"So what are we doing today?" I asked sounding a little irritated. I didn't mean to sound like that though.

"This week's dodge ball." He said in his fancy person accent.

I smiled. "Great." I enjoyed dodge ball very much since I was fast,and could throw a mean ball. The game went by fast,and I was the last man standing. Not that anyone cared. They were all talking,instead of watching the game. Which I understood completely. After class I changed back into my clothes. I didn't even think about showering. I didn't sweat that much anyways,and I was wearing a lot of deodorant. English,and History went by pretty quick. I didn't really speak to anyone except the teachers. I was heading to the cafeteria for lunch. I picked up a smoothie from a cart going around that kids were running. Jenna called me over to her table. I couldn't resist her request. I sat next to KC who was straight across from Jenna. There were plenty of 10th graders there. Some that I recognized from my previous classes.

"So how are you enjoying Degrassi?" KC asked.

"Good so far. I-" I was interrupted by a loud noise of a tray falling on the ground. A tall greasy blond slammed some kids tray down. KC ran over to the victim with glasses. He pushed the nasty boy to the ground,and took the other one out of the cafeteria. Jenna told me she'd be right back,and left following KC. I then noticed a light brunet approach the exit. She shook her head,and came over to me. I stopped sipping on my smoothie when she asked me a question. "Did Jenna say where she was going?"

"Yeah. She was checking on KC and that other kid."

"Oh okay. Well bye,and his name is Connor by the way." She said all her words with confused expressions.

"I'll remember that." I said as she went back to a sit at a table with some Indian girl.

* * *

"It was finally my last class of the day. I chose video production as my third elective. I was happy that they had an elective like this here. After speaking to the teacher I looked for a seat. I saw the brunet from the cafeteria in the back. I took a seat next to her. She was pretty cute,and she interested me by the mystery thing she had going on. "Hey" I said as I took my seat. "I don't speak to boys." She said with a giggle. I was surprised it wasn't a cold giggle. "Well neither do I." It was easy to at cool around this girl. She giggled a little more. "Well can I at least get your name?"I asked trying to make her drop her guard. She was obviously unsocial. "Claire. Claire Edwards." She said loosening up. "Well Claire Edwards I'm Drew Jackson."I held out my hand. After a few seconds she shook it. "So I'm guessing your new here." "Yeah I am. Wait. Are you actually okay with talking to me?" "Don't get to cocky now. Ya know I talk to my parents too. So don't feel to special." We both giggled. "So where are you from?"Claire asked. "Florida." "And you came here. Do you have something against paradise?" I laughed a little. "Had no choice but to move. I miss going to universal every weekend,and taking a nap out by the pool,but I was forced to move here." "Well thanks for making me suffer. Now I have to think about how much of that I don't have." She hit me playfully. We both laughed. "Claire! Drew! Focus !" The teacher yelled. We put our focus back to the board. It had something about screen writing on it. After class I said bye to Claire and went to my locker. Finally I saw Declan again that day,and he of course was showing off his beautiful girlfriend. I took my homework stuff out of my locker,and left without saying a word to the power couple. My first day at Degrassi was finally over.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: This chapter was not edited much,sorry:( The story might seem boring until you read this chapter,and definitly the next one. I already have it written,I just want some feed back before I upload it. Oh and tell who you would want My "Drew Jackson" to get together with. Thanks for reading :) Now on to the story**

I was walking home when I noticed that grill cafe thing again. I wasn't that hungry,but I noticed Claire reading a book inside,so I decided I'd try to flirt with her more. If that was what we were actualy doing earlier. As soon as I walked in Jenna yelled to me. "Hey Drew." I waved back and put a half smile on. Then KC came through the door behind me. "Hey man." He said. I said hi back,and he went to sit with Jenna. I made my way over to Claire's small table. "You're sitting alone. I'm shocked." I said with obvious sarcasm in my voice. She looked up from her book."Well Mr. New guy,I sit alone to avoid stalkers like you." I definitly new there was some sort of flirting going on. "Do you mind if this stalker sits?" Her eyes turned to KC and Jenna for a second,then back to me. "Its a free country." She replied with a sour tone. I took my seat right infront of her. "What's your problem with the power couple over there?" I nodded my head in their direction. "Oh I just wanna shoot Jenna,and stab KC a thousand times." "What'd they do that was so bad?" She looked back down at her book. "I use to sorda date KC,and I use to be bestfriends with Jenna." "And he broke up with you for her. Right?" She looked up from her book,and sighed. "Yep,and they have no problem doing PDA around me." I took a sugar packet from a tray on the table. Out of impulse I tossed it at KC's head. Luckily he was kissing Jenna,and didn't see who threw it. Claire was trying to not laugh to loud. "That was golden. Right in the head."Claire said through her giggles. "The sad thing is that I was aiming for Jenna." She let out one last laugh. "Well thanks for the laugh,but I got to go. See ya tomorrow?" "Yeah. See ya tomorrow." She left. I ordered a muffin to go,and started on my way home. I was half way done with my muffin when I got home. I entered my house to be greeted by my cat. She rubbered her back up against my leg. I picked her up,and kissed her on the head. I sat on my couch and watched some tv while I did my homework. My cat layed between my legs. After one hour of relaxing my doorbell rang. I answered the door to see a punk looking girl with a nose ring. "Hi." I greeted her. She replied by saying "Hey,I'm Jane,and I live next door. My mom told me to come over and give you this. She held up a delicous looking apple pie. "I hope you like apple." She handed me it. "Yeah I do. Thanks. Oh and I'm drew by the way." "Cool. Do you go to Degrassi?" She asked. "Yes I started today. I'm in grade 10." "Awsome. I'm a senior. I also play for the football team." "Your a football player?" "The first and only girl to play on the Degrassi team." "That's amazing." "Thanks. Well I go to go. Maybe all see you around school." "Yeah." She made her way to her house. I was relieved she didn't ask about my parents. I put the pie in the fridge to heat up later. I went on the computer. Loged on to my facebook,and clicked the IM list. I noticed my friend Josh was on,so I decided to chat with him.

**_Me: hey,how's school with out me? Josh: We miss ya man. U enjoying the Cold? Me: I'm pretty sure spring doesn't exist here! :( Josh:Sux. Well I g2g eat dinner. Tlk to ya l8er. Visit soon. :) Me: bye _**

**_Josh is logged off_**

I watched some music videos on youtube,and went on my yoville. After I finished I ate a pizza I put in the oven earlier. It was 8 when I finished. I probally wouldn't go to be until 11. So I decide to go for a walk. Before I left I fed my kitten,and picked up my small paper bag I kept under the bathroom sink. I was walking for about 10 minutes when I reached a constuction site. They're was a grey brick building with no roof in the middle of it. I went to sit in it. I sat there with my head against the stone. I was deep in thought. I was thinking about why I was in toronto. Why I was in toronto without my mom. Why I had to abandon my hometown,and come here because of her. I couldn't hate her more. She beat the shit out of me,while she junkied out on pills. She threw away her great carreer and boyfriend for stupid pills,and who got punished for all of that? Me! I had to move here,because my whore of a sister was the only family member that could keep an eye on me. Not that she was anyways. I could put on a fake smile at school,and try to act okay,but not when I was alone. I lost my cool,and hit the hard wall with my fist. It hurt,but I really didn't care. I finally took out the items from my paper bag. I had a lighter,cigar paper,and some good cush. I rolled my blunt,and lit it. I took a few hits,and relaxed. After a while I draged myself home,and crashed on the couch. I woke up to the alarm on my cell phone. I took a shower,and changed my clothes. I put the rest of my things in my bag,and made my way to school. I finally made it to my locker. I saw Declan there with no Holly J. He didn't say a word,and let me by to our locker. He leaned against another locker and sighed. "Something wrong?" I asked. "Not really. Just had a fight with the girlfriend." "Oh sorry. I hope you work things out."I lied. "We usauly do."He said,not sounding any happier. I just smiled and left for my media class. I arrived noticing Claire in the back of the class. I didn't see her yesterday. I waved and took my seat next to Jenna,who was talking to KC. I needed to make a friend from my own grade,so when a boy sitting on the otherside of me asked me where I was from I gave into conversation. He definitly looked like a softmore. We spoke small talk until class started. Mr. Simpson asigned us a group prodject for the day. We were able to choose our partners. I forced myself to choose Jack(the softmore sitting next to me). Either though I really wanted to ask Claire. She ended up working with the same Indian girl she sat with at lunch yesterday. We finished out project quick,and spent the rest of out time talking about interests. We talked about our favorite songs,and tv shows. His tastes were pretty simple. After class I waited in the hall for Claire. She said bye to the Indian girl,and walked up to me. "You ever ditch class?" I was taken by surprise with that question. "No. Have you?" I asked very confused,because Claire seemed like a goodie goodie girl. "Never,but I was hoping you would do it with me today." I usauly would've said no,but I couldn't resist her request for some reason. "When?" "Right now,and just for second period." She seemed very hesitant in her decision too. "Fine,but I get your number if I do this."She smiled. "How about you give me yours,and I'll do the calling." Yet again I was surprised at her forwardness."Deal." She led me outside,and we walked through the woods. "So your a loner thay skips class. That's what every college looks for." I said sarcasticly. "Its better than a stalker that skips class." We both let out a laugh."Why are you ditching anyways?"I asked. "I just feel like being bad. I'm just sick of always following the rules. Ya know what I mean?" She asked as we made are onto a trail. "I know exactly what you mean." I actualy did. That's why I smoked pot from time to time. I did for the rush of breaking the law. "So what happened between you and this KC guy?" I asked breaking the recent silence. "He was nice to me. Made me happy. Then I went out with him,and he got tired of me. That's when barbie doll comes in." She looked down at her feat. "Well I don't know how hegot tired of you. You're obviously into trying new things." "Yeah. Now I just wanna forget everything about him,but that's hard when he always kissing Bimbo Barbie." "Well freshman year sucks for everyone. It gets better,trust me." "Did it suck for you?" "More than you can imagine." "Well we better start heading back before my year starts to suck more." We walked back to school in silence. We got there a couple minuteds after the bell rang. That's when the most horrible thing happened!....


	3. It will never happen to me Right?

**AN: I think in this chapter "Gets real" and "goes there." Please review,because I don't know where to take my story without reviews.**

The halls weren't that crowded when we got back. I didn't think any teacher noticed we had left. My gym class was pretty big anyways,so I don't even think the coach would mark me absent,and if I got caught who would they even call? Me and Claire were about to split away,when I heard a horrible yell. "I told you all to leave me alone!" A boy screamed,which frightened me by the coldness in the voice. "Who was that?" I asked Claire,but before she could answer we heard another noise. It was a gun shot! Everybody ran to different class rooms. Me and Claire dashed were running to the gym,when she tripped. It obviously had to hurt by the way she landed on her knee. I didn't hesitate to run back,and help her up. When I got her back on her feet,I helped her limp to the gym. It was to late though. We were standing there in front of the shooter. He was the boy who had his tray knocked down yesterday. Must of been bullied regularly. Claire let out a word through her breath. "Connor." The boy payed no attention to me. Claire kept his eyes on her. He held up his gun straight to her face. "I asked you first Claire! But you chose KC, and he got another girl just like that." I was frozen. I didn't know what to do or say. "Couldn't date a freak like me,could ya? Well I'm sick of everyone treating me like a psycho." His grip on the gun became tighter,and tears fell from Claire's eyes. I didn't have a clue of what to do,so I just pushed Claire away from the gun. The bullet was shot as I did it. I felt a burning pain in my hand. I saw the bullet right above my wrist. I was in shock,and so was Connor. He fainted after seeing my bleeding hand. Claire ran up to me,and asked me if I was okay. I couldn't really speak so I nodded my head. She ran over to Connor,who was laying on the floor. She kicked the gun away,and listen for his breath. I was surprised how she was being so caring. After a few seconds a team of police ran in. They pinned both of us to the wall for a minute or two. Then they let us go,and took away Connor after we told them the story,and they frisked us. "My hand. He shot it." The officer just nodded,and ran off. A doctor came back seconds later,and worked on my hand. He numbed it so I didn't feel the removal of the bullet,or the stitches. After that me,and Claire had to sit in the guidance office for what felt like forever. We spent the time sitting in silence. Every so ofter we would share a scared look at each other. I didn't know what to feel. I wanted to speak to someone,but there was to much commotion. So I waited longer. Finally an officer and the school councilor came in. They asked us questions,and we came up with the same story. She mentions the boy autistic disease. I guess his chemical imbalanced was worse than autism. The councilor asked questions about our feelings,and we both said we weren't ready to talk about it. I really wasn't ready to talk,because I wouldn't know what to start with. It all happened so fast. Everyone was sent home after a few hours,and the school was in the clear. I wanted so bad to talk to Claire when I got home,but I didn't have her number. She had mine,and she'd have to make the first call. I was starting to feel again. I took in how much hatred,the poor boy was forced to have. Then I wondered if he shot anyone else,and who'd that person was. I took my pain killer that the doctor gave me for my hand,and listen to my stereo next to my bed. I wasn't going to cry,but I felt a big lump in my throat. My second day at a new school,and this happens. Then I thought about Claire. She obviously knew the kid,and must be destroyed right now. KC was friends with him too. Right? I wonder if everyone knew what I knew about the shooting. I wondered how long Connor would be in jail. I stopped questioning things,when I realized I was hungry. I thought about eating something from the fridge,but realized I could go to the dot. Maybe Claire,or somebody else I could talk to would be there. I fixed my hair,and made my way to the Dot. On my way there,I saw Jane. She was heading the same way as me. I caught up to her. "Hey." Was my greeting. "Oh hi. You heading to the Dot?"She asked. "Yes. I'm trying to find out more info on what happened today." She stared at me with an odd face. "I heard you were there." She made it seem like more of a question than a statement. "Yeah,I guess I was there for a good time." I held up my bandage hand. "Waoh! He shot you?" "Well he was aiming for Claire." I explained the whole story. "Its like, weird having it happen to our school. This is the second shooting at Degrassi actually." Jane explained as we entered the Dot. "Well I've got a traumatized boy friend to take care of. So see ya later." "Yeah. See ya." She ran to kiss some guy behind the counter. He didn't look like he was in high school though. I looked around for an empty seat,but I spotted someone I knew,Holly J. Everyone was talking a lot about the shooting,and many were staring at me. Which made me feel uncomfortable. I walked up to the ginger girl."Can I sit here?" I asked. "Of course,I kind of wanted to talk to you." I sat down in the chair infront of her. "Shoot away." My eyes widened quickly when I noticed my bad choice of words."I didn't mean to say that,I-" She interrupted me. "Its okay. So they're saying you were at the scene of the crime. Is that true?" I held up my hand. "Yeah,but I wasn't there for the first shot." She was staring at my hand."Why would he want to shoot you?" She asked. "He was aiming for someone else. " She nodded. "Oh. Well me and the principal arranged counseling for everyone tomorrow. It's optional if you come to school tomorrow or not." She said still staring at my hand. "Great,but do you know if anyone else got shot?"I asked. "I'm not a hundred percent sure,but there's something going around,that he accidentally shot another student." She said bringing her focus back to my face. I sighed. "Didn't this school get the video on bullying?" I asked. "Does any school actually pay attention,until something like this happens?" I nodded in agreement. I ordered a burger,and Pepsi. Me and Holly J talked non stop about school damage control,and some other stuff. Then I walked home,and to my surprise I saw my car being dropped off by some truck. At least something the tiniest bit good happened today.


	4. Family

**AN: This chapter is short,because of the lack of reviews. I need them to know where to take my story. So it would be great if you could review. Thank you all for read,and the new character "Sarah" will be portraited by .**

I woke up the next morning to the sound of my phone vibrating. It wasn't my alarm though,I had a text message. It was from Claire I guessed.

_U goin to the counseling thing at school today_? I thought it was wrong for me to go to counseling I didn't need,so I replied

_No,sry. _

_U going? _

_I don't think it would be much help. Wanna hang out? _

_ U come over to my place at noon? _

_Yeah,just send me the address. _

_I sent her it,and she replied with a _

_thx,see u soon._

I took a shower,did my hair,and changed into a white t-shirt,and jeans. Then the door rang. I wondered if Claire was already here. I answered the door,and to my surprise it was my sister. "Hey little bro." She said as I let her into the house. "Hey...What's up?"I asked,confused why she was here. "Oh,I just wanted to check in on my favorite brother." I stared at her with daggers on my eyes. "What do you want?" I asked in a serious tone. I knew the only reason she came over was to get something. "Well...I'm kind of in the need for some...money." "Of course you are. What happened this time?" "Chad ran off with the rent money,and I know you've been getting money from mom.... "Wait. Isn't this the second time he's done this?" "Don't worry. He's out of the picture forever! So I just need this month's rent" We sat down on the couch in the living room."Fine,I'll give you the cash,but only this time. How much do you need?" I picked up my wallet off the living room table,when my sister noticed my hand. "What the hell happened to your hand Drew?" "There was sort of a shooting at school yesterday." "What!"

I explained yesterday's event to her. There was a small pause when I finished

"Maybe you can keep your money,and....and I could move in with you." "I don't know if that's such a good idea. Living here would actually mean restrictions." I said in a cold tone. "I know I've been a little..... loose but-" "A little loose? That's the biggest understatement of 2010." "Well... I'm willing to change if you let me move in. You obviously need someone here." "I need an adult here! Not some wild College drop out,Sarah!" "Please." Her tone turned from serious to desperate. "I don't like living alone,and I sure as hell don't want to go back to chasing my god awful ex. I need a home,and family. I bet you could use some company to." I didn't really want to say yes,but she was family,and I had no choice. "Fine,but you have to get a job,and doors locked at 12." I said rolling my eyes "Of course,of course." She jumped up and down,and took me into a hug. Then my kitten came in the room with a loud meow. Me and my sister turned to the yawning cat. Then I turned back to face Sarah "And no more psycho boyfriends." I said in a firm,but caring tone.

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

"I'm gonna go pick up the rest of my things." My sister said as she opened the door. She was startled by Claire standing there with her fist ready to knock. "Hey...is Drew here?" "Oh yeah one second. Drew!!!" My sister yelled. I walked fast to the door. "Hey Claire." I said trying not to sound too excited to see her."Hey."She said with a half smile. "Well,I'm gonna go get my stuff,and leave you guys alone." She smiled at Claire,and walked out. Before she was in the drive way,she turned around and nodded like some perv. I tried my best not to laugh. I invited her in,and she sat on the couch. I sat on the chair across from it."Was that your sister?" Claire asked. "Yeah,she moving in here." There was an awkward pause. "So how are you taking the whole shooting thing."I asked,trying to break the silence. "Fine,I guess. Its just I can't believe it was Connor who did this. I was always his friend. Why would he want to kill me?" "Because he was obviously hurt by your rejection." She looked at me with watery eyes. "Ya know,we shouldn't feel sad about this for the next week. We have to forget about it."I said in a leading tone. "What do you suggest?" She asked looking surprised at my comment,as well as curious. "I say we go do something fun. I want to have some Canadian fun!" She whipped he eyes,and smiled. "Ice skating is as Canadian as it gets." I frowned. "I can't ice skate." I said embarrassed. "Well then I'm gonna teach you." "I'm not so sure." "C'mon....." I finally gave into her plead. "Fine. I'll drive us." "Great! I hope you don't mind falling."

* * *

The drive was full of conversation. Not about the shooting,but about what we had in common. And we had a lot in common! We watched the same t.v. shows,read the same books,and even listen to the same music.

We arrived at the local inside skating ring. I begged to pay for Claire's skates,but she refused. So I rented mine,and she renter hers. I was nervous,and she just kept on telling me to calm down. She also has to keep me balanced when we got on the ice. I held on to the wall as I moved,and she'd tried to teach me eight's. I ended up falling every time I got off. She was a natural though! Every jump,and trick she did was fluent. I spent most of the time just watching her gracefully glide across the ice. It was official that I had a crush on Claire. I didn't really think those would still exist in high school,but I had one. Afterwards we went out for dinner. I eventually convinced her to let me pay. We ate at some pizza place. She laughed at my eating habits. "You eat like a girl."she'd say. Then she would take a big piece of pizza in her mouth. I laughed and joined her. I drove her home after we finished eating. She of course had to pay the tip. There was no romantic pause,or kiss when she got out. She just smiled,and said thank you when she left. I waited for her to get inside,and drove off.

I got home around 9 after droping Claire off. I expected to see Sarah there,but she was still out. I was really tired after my day,so I went straight to bed. I put my phone on the charger,and fell fast asleep.

* * *

"I thought you loved me Emma."A boy covered in paint and feathers said. The next thing I knew I was in trying to get the gun out of the boys hands. Some other kid yelled "Stop!" behind me. I instantly woke up with a cold sweat. I heard the door bell ring. I checked the time on my cell phone.

2:00am!!!!!!!

Who the hell could that be? I thought as I headed to the door. I heard one more ring before I opened it."Sarah? What the hell?" She tumbled through the door way. "I live here now. Right?" She said in a drunken voice. "You're fucking drunk!" "I had onnnne or twoooo bearsss." I sighed. I walked her to her bedroom. I layed her down,and she passed out. I went back to my bed. I thought about my dream once more before I went back to sleep. "It was probably just a nightmare about the shooting." I said to myself. I let out a "uggg!" and fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up the next morning feeling like I didn't sleep at all. I had to force myself out of bed. I picked out my clothes,and a towel and headed to the bathroom. I passed my sister's room on the way,and saw her sleeping with half her head hanging off the side of the bed. I shook my head. I had no idea if I had the ability to kick her out. After my shower I ate some breakfast. Just some cereal,and orange juice. Sarah awoke,and walked into the kitchen. "My head is spinning." She whined. I yelled "What did you say." She groaned,and sat in the chair across from me."Didn't I tell you no more doing this?" I asked trying to sound as pissed as possible,but I was too tired to sound angry. "Look. I'm sorry. It won't happen again,Drewfess." That was the nick name she'd call me when I was little. "I hated that name when we were little,and I hate it now." "So am I being kicked out." She said,obvious regretting what she did. "I can't kick you out. You're my sister. So you can keep on taking advantage of your little brother,because there's nothing I can do. Well I got to go to school. Bye. " I put on my back pack,and headed to school. I knew if I couldn't force her, I could guilt her into being good. I was hoping that people would go easy on questions when I arrived at school. I walked down the halls with eye's glued on me. I ignored them,and kept my face straight. I was almost to my locker when a preppy black girl came up to me."Give me the story on witnessing a shooting." She said holding a camera in my face. I found it repulsive how rude she was. I pushed the camera out of my face,and made my way to my locker.

* * *

The rest of my school day was a mixture of stares,and questions. I barely spoke to Claire for more than 20 minutes. She seemed to be afraid of me or something. Although I lacked conversation with her,me and Holly J hit it off at the Dot after school. I didn't know why Declan wasn't around all day,but I didn't care. When I got home that day,I was relieved to see my sister there. She was sitting in the living room watching T.V. "Hey sis." I greeted. She turned around from the television that was playing Jersey Shore. I loathed the show,but she seemed to like that trash."Hey. Come sit down." "No that's okay. I have homework,and trash T.V. Isn't something I like to watch." She sighed in some sort of relief. "So you're not kicking me out?" "Come into my room tonight,and if you're sober I'll consider it. I gave her a half smile,and sat at the dining room table. I hated being out of school for a while,and then getting tons of homework when coming back.

* * *

I just finished my geometry home work when I got a text. It was from Holly J. I completely forgot I gave her my number.

_hey,need volunteers for senior prom decorations. can u help???_

_ofcoruse. no prob. when,and where r we meeting._

_gym,6:30,and ty._

_np._

I then got another text,from someone else.

**_Hey,sry bout 2day. was 2 tired to chat._**

**_np. sup??_**

**_nmjc. I was wondering if u were going to the boys like girls concert saturday??_**

**_they're having a concert! where?_**

**_the caplentment stadium on fletral dr._**

**_i'll check it out. u goin??_**

**_no :( parents won't let me._**

**_tht sux:(_**

**

* * *

**

**I was looking at a auditorium of laughing teenagers. All pointing to me. I felt horrible,trapped,like I was being smothered. I felt like screaming,but I couldn't. I felt like crying,but no tears came out. This was pure torture!**

"Wake up!" My sister yelled,as she shook me.

"What?" I said confused,and relieved that I was gone from the nightmare of hell.

"It's eleven thirty,and I'm sober. How proud are you?"

I made a grunting sound.

"Very,but I have to wake up at six tomorrow,so goodnight."

She kissed me on my head,and left. I was to tired to think about the nightmare,and fell fast asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up to the sound of my cell phone alarm. I oddly felt well rested. After I finished my morning routine,I left my house quietly. I arrived infront of the gym darkness still in the sky,and Holly J was waiting there. She approached me. "Well at least someone showed up." I was confused. "What?" I said with a laugh. "I sent an email to all student council members with the wrong date." "Oh,so its just us two?" "Yeah. You don't have to stay,if you don't want to." "Nah,its fine. What do you want me to do." She took me inside the gym. I looked around,at the half strung streamers,and scattered tables. "Degrassi's famous for their dances,so we have to make this place perfect. I'll finish the streamers,and you can arrange the tables." "Let's get started then ."

* * *

We finished about half of the gym at eight. Do to a lot of help from Holly J of course. It was amazing how she did everything were scared we wouldn't finish,but people started arriving to school around that time. The rest of the student council helped us finish. So by the time school started the gym looked perfect. I made it to first period right as the bell rang. My face lit up when I saw Claire. She was smiling too. I took my seat,and she waved to me. Jenna stopped talking to KC ,and turned to me. "Hey Drew." She greeted. "Hey. What's up?"I asked. "Well me,KC,and a bunch of nines and sophomores are going to the Boys Like Girls concert tomorrow night. We were wondering if you wanted to go." "Yeah. That'd be awesome." "Great we're meeting at the door at seven." She said in her high pitch tone. Class started,and Mr. Simpson assigned us another group project,but this time KC asked me to be his partner. I really had no reason to deny,because Jack was with Claire. We were in the middle of making our cars web display when I looked over at Claire. She stared at me with her dagger eyes. Not with an angry expression on her face,but a disappointed one. I did feel a little guilty,but KC was a pretty cool guy.

* * *

I was sitting at my usual table for lunch. I was talking about the concert with Jack,when I looked over at Claire. She was talking to that Indian girl,and I thought I go sit with her. Mainly because of the guilt I felt from this morning. I said bye to the table,and went over there. "Hey." I said standing by the end of the table. "Hi." Claires friend said. I gave her a half smile. "Can I sit here?" I asked Claire. "It's a free country." She said. I thought that was just an American expression. I sat down next to her friend. "This is Alli." Claire said. "Yeah,and I got to go. See ya." She said as she got up. She was smiling at Claire for some reason. "No. Alli." Claire said,but she was still leaving. "Did I do something?" I asked. She just shook her head. "Is it because KC was my partner in class." "You can hang with KC. I don't care." She said very unconving. "Are you bi-polar?" I said jokingly. "I told you I didn't have anything against you." She said, picking up a book to read. She was very stubborn. "You're reading Twilight. Seriously?" I said trying to hold back laughter. "I'm re reading it." "Who rereads books?" "I do. Have you ever read it? It's a great book." "No. I really don't get the vegan vampire thing." She laughed. Finally she was lightening up.

* * *

I got home after a smoothie at the dot with Holly J,and Declan. He showed up 30 minutes into gym class. Talking about being in Paris for the past couple of days. I don't think it was a vacation,but more a social thing he did for his parents. My sister wasn't there. It was friday,so I thought I do my homework on Sunday. I got on my facebook,and checked who was online. A bunch of my friends drom my last school were. I felt like talking to all of them so bad. I couldn't though. I had to forget about them. They were my past,and I wasn't going to dwell there. I logged off,and went to my bed room. Besides the shooting thing(which wasn't that effective for me) life was better here. I wasn't afraid to go home. There was silence at night. I loved the silence. Silence meant peace. I could think in silence. I could cut myself in silence. Yes,even I find it hard to believe I did that. I didn't show what I felt on the inside. I was seen as your ordinary teenager. I liked being seen as normal,although I wasn't. I'd cut,very carefully. I think that's an oxymoron. A careful cutter. I didn't understand why I hurt myself. My mom did enough of that. Well it doesn't matter why I did it,because it was over now. I opened my bedroom window. A soft breeze hit me. It felt great. I sighed,and took my phone out of my pocket. I texted Claire.

_Do u wanna go hang out tonite??? _

_Sure. There's a bowling alley on cort drive. _

_Kool,ill look it up. Meet u there at 6:30?? _

_sure._

_cya there._

_bye._

Was this a date? I knew the ice skating thing was just to have fun,but what about this. I was thinking about it,when the doorbell rang.


	8. 3 weeks later

"Hi." I said,as I open the door. I was suspecting my sister,but a business suite man was there. "Hey."He said. I was guessing that he was selling something. There was a small pause. "I guess you're wondering who I am,Drew." What? How did this guy know my name? "Excuse me,but do I know you?" "You don't know me,but I do know you." He said seeming to have to force every word out. "I don't follow." I said very confused. "I'm your dad." I was shocked. I panicked,and slammed the door.

** 3 weeks later.  
**  
"You have to be joking."

"No. I'm dead serious."

"Are we talking about the same thing?"

"Yes. I don't think thirteen was all that good of a movie."Claire argued,as we worked on homework in the living room.

"I can't believe you can actually say it twice." I replied. _How could she not enjoy that movie? It was one of my favorite films.  
_  
"I mean what seventh grader do you know,who has done all that stuff?" She asked.

"Shut up." I said,and threw one of the grapes(which we were snacking on) at her. It landed on her stomach.

"What is with you and throwing food." She said with laughter. She picked the grape off her stomach,and threw back. It missed my face.

"Your aim really sucks." I said. She quickly threw another one,and it it me straight in the for head.

"You dodging really sucks." She said in a mocking tone.

There was a honk from outside. "That's my mom. We'll have to finish this grape war some other time." She said,as she gathered her thing. I have never met her parent(even though I've know her for a month),and I've never been to her house. "See ya." I said as I led her to the door. I waved to her mom,who was parked in the street. I really couldn't see if she was waving back though.

As soon as I sat back down,the doorbell rang. I thought Claire might of forgotten something. I opened the door to my sister. She had a serious look on her face(which was very uncommon for her.)

"Hey Sarah." I said,as she came into the house.

"Hey little bro." She said faking a smile.

"What's up?" I asked her,curious of her odd face expression.

"Our....Our dad,or at least biological dad is here. He just tried to talk to me after work." She said sitting down.

I never. lived with my father,but my sister did for seven years.

"I know." I let out softly.

"You know?" She questioned.

"He came by about three weeks ago. I didn't say anything more than hi,and have been ignoring his calls." I defended.

"He's called? You should have told me. Stay away from him Drew. Don't be near him,and don't let him trick you into thinking he's good. He's not." She said with force on every word.

"Don't worry. I have no intention of having any contact with him."

"Good. Now time for good news." She said brightening up a little bit. I stared at her waiting for her news.

"I'm going back to college." She said with a small giggle.

"That's great sis." I said,and hugged her. My sister was not being the same..... ~party slut~ she used to be. She did occasionally drink here and there,but nothing too bad.

"So where are you going?" I asked.

"Smithdale University. I'll be able to stay here,and attend college that way."

"I have good news too." I said. I don't really talk about school to my sister,but she rarely told me about her life too. So,why not.

"I'm on student council,and just got a job at the cafe by our school." I said,with not as much enthusiasm as my sister used.

"Student council? You hate school activities,and why do you need a job?" I was surprised she knew about my hatred toward acadimic clubs.

"Trying something new,and the job is for my college resume." I explained.

"Dude. You're a sophomore. Why are you focusing on college now?" She questioned more.

"Well Holly J was tellin-"I was cut off by my sister.

"Oh...I see. This is for a girl." She said with a teeth less grin on her face.

"No sis. This girl's already dating someone."

"That's never stopped me." She said.

"I know." I said with discuss on my face.

Then my phone rang.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: I may have made it seem like the character's sister was lezbian in the last chapter,but she's not(lol) Please review,as soon as your finished. It motivates me t update sooner.**

"Hello." I answered the phone without looking at caller I.D.(stupid decision) "

We were in mid game when we heard a loud shot noise. We saw it was an old banged up car making the noise. "Is that the new ghetto mobile?" I joked. As it turned.  
After our first game(which I lost) we sat down at a wooden table. "So who's that niner you're all over?" Jack asked. "Her name's Clare,and I'm not all over her." I replied. "Oh,so its Holly J you like. Going for an older woman." He said,laughing at his own joke. "She's dating Declan." I replied."That wasn't a no." "Shut up." I said,and grabbed the basket ball from his hands. I lost our second game too,but not by too much. He had an project due tomorrow,so he had to go. I shot around just a litte bit after he left,then headed to my car. The old banged up car from before drove upto me,and stopped. I took a deep breath when I saw who came out. It was my dad. "Fuck." I whispered underneath my breath. I guess he heard me. "Didn't your parents ever teach you not to swear?" He asked witha cocky smirk. This guy was really pissing me off. "No,they were to busy being low life losers to teach me anything." I snapped. He laughed coldly. "What do you want?" I asked,leaning against my car. "Your mom's claiming I owe her child support." "Okay,not the worst claim in the world." "Well your like amispated,or something. Right?" "For a month now." He lit a cigarette,and took a drag. "Could you hurry this up?"  
"Well I need you to sign a few papers for me. Just some legal mumbo jumbo so I don't have to pay your mom anything. He said revealing papers he in his hands. "One condition. You leave me and my sister alone,forever." "Well that's not fair. I would like to be in your sister's life more." I noticed he just said my sister. I knew why too. My sister told me what he would do to her. "No. You sick freak."I snapped. "You leave us both alone,or I won't sign." He had an angry expressionon his face. "Listen you little fucker!" He said getting closer to me. I'll admit I was scared,but I stould my ground. "I just wanted to be nice." "Was it nice what you did her when she was little you sick pervert!" I yelled. "I didn't touch her,so sign these damn papers he said,holding the pen inches away from my face. "No." I said,opening my door with my front still facing my dad. "What the fuck did you say?" "You should have to pay mom. You fucked her up too." Instantly I felt a sharp pain in my abs. My father had stabbed me with the pen. He then swung all his anger at my face. My head slammed into the car,and I was out cold. I woke up with a throbing head. I looked around,and saw I was still at the courts. My stomach felt sore too,but I wasn't dying or anthing. I didn't get up immediatly though. I layed there with my head against my car. I felt pissed,confused,and overall sad at that moment. My birth dad had just beat me,and left me there. I regained my strenth,and got up. My passenger door was open. I assumed my father had taken something from it. I got in,and shut both doors. I opened in the compartment above me,to get my extra set of keys,because I hadn't a clue where my others were. The keys were there,but I was missing something. My emergency money(which was about $100) was gone. My eyes were watery,but I held myself together,and didn't cry. "He fucking robbed me."I let out hitting the steering wheel. I took a deep breath,and started up my car. I walked into my house,and no one was home. My sister must of been out with friends,or studying at the library. I walked into the bathroom,and looked in the mirror. I had swollen black eye. I lifted my shirt,and saw a bruised scar. I didn't think my sister would believe the 'I fell down the stairs' story this time. I went to the kitchen,and got ice for my eye. I layed in the my bed staring at the ceiling. Ice on my face. Memories of my mom's abuse came up. It really sucked,that for 16 years my mom was my biggest bully in life. I went in my closet,and took out my glass pipe,and weed. I didn't think it would cure the pain,but it would sure numb it for a while. I was about to lite my pipe when I accidently stepped on my cats tail. I was startled by her scream,and droped my pipe. It shattered on the floor. Damn! I thought. I needed something,anything to numb what I was feeling. Then I felt liquid on my stomach. The stab mark was bleeding again. That was a lot of damage from just a pen. I opened my medicine cabnit in the bathroom,trying to find a bandaid. Luckily there were plenty. After covering my reopened wound,I went back to shut the cabinit when I saw something I wish I hadn't seen. A razor. I hadn't cut in a long time,and I wasn't going to ruin that(either though I was on the verge of ruining it) I used all my strenth to walk away,and I went to bed.


End file.
